You Left More Than Memories
by The Pink Anchor
Summary: [Eventual Lit] Rory Gilmore couldn't possibly be pregnant. Could she?
1. Jess Left and Lor is Lacking Caffiene

**Okay, so let's just say that something _did_ happen in Kyle's parents' bedroom in _Keg! Max!_. I know that this plot has been done a bazillion and one times, but I just _had_ to do it! It wouldv'e bugged me relentlessly if I didn't :D**

-x-x-x-

**Rory's POV**

"Um, mom, why did Luke just _bolt_ away from us?" I asked, confused. Scurrying away in a frightened manner was _not _something that Luke Danes did on a daily basis. Not that I know of, anyway.

"Maybe he saw the glow," Mom said with a fake laugh. I knew something was up.

"Mom," Cue serious tone.

"... okay, first of all, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just thought with all the stuff you were doing, maybe I should wait," she started.

"What's going on?"

What could've been so wrong? A number of scenarios played through my head. Was something wrong with grandma or grandpa? Did dad swing by and cause a scene? Did something happen between Luke and mom?

"Jess is gone."

Not what I was expecting. I probably should've though. "Gone where?"

"I don't know. Luke knows, but he didn't tell me, " she replies.

I should've known he'd take off. That was pretty much what he was known for. It was pretty much all anybody expected from him. Not me, though. I _knew_ he could do bigger and better things if he actually applied himself and tried. But he didn't try, _ever_, and now he's gone.

"And he doesn't seem to think he's coming back," my mom explains.

"Neither do I," I said. And it was true.

I tried, I really tried. I tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall at any second. I hated crying, I hated being hurt. The pressure kept building behind my eyes, and pretty soon I couldn't take it. I gave up and let them fall.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. Mom saw right through it, anways.

**End Rory's POV**

-x-x-x-

_She'd asked just about everyone who knew him at the party if they knew where he was and everyone had said no. She finally found him in Kyle's parents' bedroom sitting in a corner without the lights on. She knew he wasn't having a good time, but it wasn't for no good reason. They had been excited for this party, until today atleast. She wanted to know what happened to make him so upset, but she didn't want to push him. She knew her boundaries._

_Rory shut the door as Jess lifted himself off the couch, "Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, Kyle was kind of discouraging it."_

_"You have a party, you get what you get," he replied._

_"Yeah, I guess." She cupped his face, "Sad boy, what's wrong?"_

_He shook his head as if to say, 'nothing'._

_Rory knew him better though, "Something did. C'mon, tell me."_

He kissed her. "You're not tired of me, are you?" He kissed her again.

_"That's a pretty good answer," she said, smiling._

_They stared at eachother for a few moments before their lips met in a deep kiss that soon had them stumbling to sit on the bed. Jess laid Rory down and then made his way up to her lips again. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping when he felt it necessary. She knew what his intentions were, but she didn't know whether to stop him or not. This called for a pro/con list that she didn't have the time to make. Her head was screaming, 'Rory, no! Red flag!', but her heart was screaming, 'Finally!'_

_She went with her heart. That's when everything suddenly got bright._

Rory's eyes flew open. She had been dreaming again. It was the same dream she'd been having since they day she found out he left. It was about the night she gave Jess her innocense. Only this time, something was different. She had no memory of ever using protection. Of course, she'd never really looked down _there _to check or anything. She'd been too nervous to do almost anything. But Jess wouldv'e been smart enough to be safe.

_Wouldn't he?_

"Hun, what's wrong? You look like a deer caught in the headlights," Lorelai exlclaimed, looking at her daughter's wide-eyed expression.

"Too bright, you.. you.. you light switch turner!" Rory whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Guinness World Records, we got a winner here! Worst nickname ever given," Lorelai retorted.

"It's only nine-thirty," the younger Lorelai explained, "My witty comeback skills are not expected to be up to par until at_least_ eleven."

"Eh, whatever. Hurry up and get dressed! If I don't get some of Luke's coffee in my system in the next thirty minutes, I might just keel over."

"That would not be a pretty sight," Rory countered.

"Yet another sentence goes by with no caffiene. We're wasting valuble coffee time here," Lorelai explained.

"Why don't you head out without me and I'll meet you there?"

"Why?" asked Lorelai as she walked over to her daughter and began to sniff. "You smell clean, no need for a shower."

"I just need to pick up something at the drugstore, that's all," Rory said in a defensive tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, okay. I'll wait up," Lorelai replied, hands in the air as if to say, 'sorry no need to get defensive,' and walked out the door.

Rory sighed. She hadn't told her mother about her and Jess yet. She knew she was going to have to sometime, she just didn't know when. And now with the added worry that there might not of been any protection involved in the whole scenario was going to make it even harder to tell Lorelai. But she would go to the drug store and pick up a test or two just to be sure. Rory Gilmore couldn't possibly be pregnant.

Could she?

-x-x-x-

**Press the pretty little button down there and make me the happiest gal in the world, will ya?**


	2. Pregnancy Tests and the Food Network

**Thank you so much for all your reviews:)**

-x-x-x-

**Nobody's POV -**

Rory stared at the rows of shelves before her, having some sort of staring competition. She felt as if they were taunting her, telling her what a disappointment she was. Her stony glare at the pregnancy tests turned into a look of frustration mixed with hopelessness. She shouldn't be in this situation. She had goals, dreams, and aspirations. She was going to Yale, for goodness sake. She was supposed to be the next Christiane Amanpour.

And anyway, Jess should be here with her, not in California with his so-called father. Maybe he could decide which of the two-hundred-million pregnancy tests to pick. Rory decided to go with the _First Response _test. She saw their commercial and the spokeswoman was pretty and had good teeth. She started to walk away, but then decided to get two, just to be sure.

Right as she turned around, Rory came face to face with the one and only Paris Gellar.

"Rory, hi."

"Hi.. Paris," Rory replied, awkwardly trying to put the _First Response _tests behind her back and out of view from the blonde.

"Funny I'd find you here," Paris said.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"Well, you have that town market of your's. Danny's, is it?"

"Doose's," corrected Rory, moving slightly.

"Same difference."

When Rory moved, Paris caught glimpse of the two miniature boxes behind the brunette's back. She looked from the boxes, to Rory, then back to the boxes.

"You're pregnant," the blonde stated bluntly.

"What?" Rory asked, then realized she saw the tests, "Oh, no. These are for.. uh, my mom. Yeah, my mom."

"She and diner man finally shack up?"

Rory was about to protest, but then nodded, thankful that she didn't have to come up with yet another excuse. She saw Paris' hand extend to another shelf, grabbing some allergy medicine, "I don't have the time nor the patience for being sick."

Rory smiled a little and nodded. She'd give anything to have a cold instead of possibly having a little person growing inside of her.

"Okay, I'd better get a move on. See you at graduation rehearsal," Paris exclaimed and with a turn on her heel, was gone.

Rory had totally forgotten about graduation! She had so many things to do to prepare! She still hadn't written her valedictorian speech. She could see _The Franklin's, _the Chilton paper's, headline: **Rory Gilmore, Chilton's First Pregnant Valedictorian**. She groaned at the thought.

-x-x-x-

Rory stopped at the house before going to Luke's so that she could avoid being asked, 'What's in the bag?'. She decided to hide it in her closet, behind one of the shirts she hadn't touched in years. Rory double-checked to make sure that it was out of sight, then she left her house and was off to Luke's to meet her mother.

As she approached the diner, she saw her mom on the phone outside of the door. Lorelai motioned for Rory to go in without her.

She walked in, hearing the familiar jingle of the bells, and gave a small smile towards Luke, which he returned with a sympathetic one. She'd been getting a lot of those lately. With a small glance around the diner, Rory found an empty table in a corner.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," the younger Gilmore apologized as the older Gilmore sat down.

"What was the hold-up?"

"I ran into Paris," Rory explained.

"Ah, enough said."

Rory gave a small nod, "Hey, who was that out there?"

"Oh, just mom confirming tomorrow's dinner," said Lorelai.

"Since when does Grandma confirm dinners?"

"I don't _attempt_ to understand what goes on in Emily Gilmore's mind. It's a frightening place full of frightening thoughts and a huge frightening clown."

"That's an awful lot of frightening," Rory replied.

"She's an awfully frightening woman."

"Why is the clown there?"

"Well, when I was six, she and dad took me to the circus. Now at first they made it seem like a fun and happy place with cotton candy, elephants, and freaks on unicycles.." Lorelai started.

"Then?"

"_Then _the clown came, my mother knew I was deathly afraid of clowns, but forced me to get a picture with him anyway. The flash scared him to death, he accidentally bumped into me, the impact of the bump pressing the little button on the flower thingy he was wearing, squirting me in the eye, therefore traumatizing me for life."

"And this has to do with the clown in Grandma's head how?"

"He's sitting there in the corner of her mind on a creaking rocking chair surrounded by all his other pals."

"And who exactly are his other pals?" asked Rory.

"The other things in life that have traumatized me."

"Examples?"

"My eighth grade school picture, that creepy chiropractor, and the chinese food that gave me food poisoning the night of my first date, therefore forcing me to throw up all over Ted Franklin's new italian shoes."

"That creepy chiropractor?"

"Another story for another time, my friend," Lorelai replied.

Rory laughed and nodded when Luke came to take their orders.

"What'll it be?"

"Um, I'll have that one thingy that kind of resembles the thing but not really. Ror, you know what I'm talking about," Lorelai said, trying but failing to hide her grin as she spoke.

"Don't get me involved. I prefer my breakfast spit free. I'll have french toast, please."

"Fine," Lor gave up. "Pancakes with two gallons of syrup, a side of bacon, and cup of coffee the size of Paula Deen's husband!"

"What's the matter with Paula Deen's husband?" Luke asked.

"Have you _seen_ him lately?! He's getting bigger and bigger by the second. His eyes are practically slits now!" Lorelai cried.

"He's swelling up like Violet! It's all that butter she uses. It's kind of sad actually," countered Rory.

"Who's Violet?" asked Luke.

"The girl from Willy Wonka. You know, she swelled up until she looked like a bionic blueberry? She should've just taken Willy's advice and not have eaten that gum."

Luke continued staring at Rory, his face blank. That man really needs to catch up on his pop culture.

"Wait a second, _you_ know who Paula Deen is?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"She's got a million magazines and books out, she's everywhere!" Luke defended.

"Excuses, excuses. We should hook up later, you know have a Food Network marathon. We can paint our toe nails and talk about how much men suck," she teased.

"I'm going," Luke said, turning around to go back to the counter.

"Hey! What would you rate Sandra Lee on a scale from one to ten?! Personally, I think the whole matching my outfit with my kitchen is a little over the top, but that's just me," Lorelai said to his back. She got a grunt in response.

"No, really, Luke! I'd really love to hear your opinions on this stuff!"

"See, this is why I'm the favorite," Rory explained.

Lorelai let out a dramatic gasp and her hand flew to her heart in mock hurt, "It's not my fault very few people in this world appreciate my precious charm and outstanding wit!"

-x-x-x-

**You should review or the evil clown in Emily's mind will squirt you in the eye too :)**


	3. Coffee Spills and Being Caught

Multi-tasking for a Gilmore is an immensely hard task, especially if you're _Lorelai_ Gilmore. She was currently balancing a box of donuts, two to-go coffee cups, her purse, and five shopping bags all while trying to open her front door. Her door finally gave in to her desperate request to open and she jogged, yet another difficult task for a Gilmore, to her kitchen. She dropped her five bags and purse to the floor successfully, it was when she put the donut box on the table when the problems came. One of the coffee cups, filled to the brim as requested, fell on the table, busting open and spilling all over Lorelai's pants.

"Stupid plastic lids!" she cursed, scrambling to wipe up the spilled coffee from the table and floor.

After she had cleaned up the brown liquid, she ran to her room to change. She opened her closet and sighed. She decided that she had absolutely nothing to change into. Knowing that it was her daughter's lunch, she picked up the phone and dialed her cell phone number.

"Mom, what could be so important that you'd need to call me at school? The place that grandma and grandpa are paying good money for me to go to and get a fine education? The chances of me getting a fine education are slimming with every second I'm talking to you instead of learning, you know."

"But this is a fashion emergency! I spilled the liquid of the gods all over myself and I have nothing to change into!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory gasped, "Dirty!"

"Ew, you're disturbed. What exactly are they teaching you at that school?"

Rory ignored her mother's question, "Didn't you go shopping today? I'm sure you probably bought five bags worth of stuff."

"Bah, you know me too well," replied Lorelai. "But you see, if I spilled coffee on the clothes I'm wearing now, who's to say I won't spill coffee on my new clothes?"

"Then what's the point of ever buying new clothes if you're never going to wear them for fear of spills?"

"What's the point of wearing clothes_ at all _if we're afraid of ruining them all the time?" countered Lorelai.

"Adam and Eve had a good thing going there. Hey, I have to go or I'll be late for my next class," Rory replied.

"And leave mommy hanging here?"

"Bye mom," the younger Gilmore said.

"I gave you life and don't you forget it!" Lorelai shouted into the phone.

"Don't worry, you won't let me," Rory replied and hung up.

Lorelai pressed the 'off' button and stuck her toungue out at the phone. She threw it over her shoulder and headed downstairs to her daughter's closet. Maybe she had something decent. She made her way down the stairs and to Rory's closet. She shuffled through a few of the hangers, until she moved one of them and caught a glimpse of a small, brown, paper bag. She looked around her, making sure nobody was watching, and she picked it up.

She knew she shouldn't, she knew it would violate every single rule in the 'Cool Mom' handbook, but was _so darn _tempting!

Lorelai slowly, carefully opened it and took out two little boxes._ 'First Response Pregnancy Test'_, it read.

"No," she said to herself, her hand moving to cover her mouth. She shut her eyes tight, hoping that it was all a dream and that her_ Hello Kitty _alarm clock would go off at any second. A few moments later, she opened her eyes slowly, realizing that this was reality and that she was, in fact, awake. Lorelai put the two boxes back in the bag and put the bag back in it's rightful place behind Rory's blue Chilton oxford. She walked to the kitchen and paced back and forth for what had to be five minutes. She needed to find something to preoccupy herself with before she exploded.

-x-x-x-

"Mom, I'm home!" Rory announced, dropping her book bag on the floor and walking into the living room. She saw her mother sitting on the couch watching an old re-run of _The Cosby Show_. She smiled and shook her head.

"Hey, hun," Lorelai said over her shoulder. "You tell her, Bill!" she said to the television.

"What did Vanessa do this time?" Rory asked her mother sitting down on the couch and situating herself into a comfortable position.

"She snuck out to a party, got drunk, and came home home _only_ to try to hide it from her parents," Lorelai said.

"Oh," Rory said queitly. Lorelai noticed the change in her daughter's voice and knew she had struck a nerve, just like she wanted too. She turned back towards the TV, back to her daughter, and then toward the TV again. She sighed loudly.

"You found them didn't you?"

"Found what?" Lorelai asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You know, the Cindy Lou eyes don't work so well for you," Rory pointed out.

"Ouch!" the older Gilmore said aghast, clutching her heart for effect.

"Mom, please don't make me say," Rory said, her voice soft, suddenly interested in a brown coffee stain on the floor.

Lorelai sighed and looked at her daughter, "Yes, I found them."

"I am so sorry, mom! I'm stupid, immature, irresponsable... pretty much any adjective used to describe Jessica Simpson - I'm that!"

"Well, atleast your dad doesn't know your bra size," countered Lorelai.

"You must be _so_ angry with me," Rory exclaimed, tears welling up.

"I'm dissapointed, _very_ dissapointed, but not angry. Ror, how could you let something like this happen? _When _did it happen?"

Rory sighed and began, "Kyle's party. Jess was upset about something and I didn't know what, but I knew something was up. At one point, he just dissapeared so I went searching for him. I finally found him in Kyle's parents bedroom sulking. I asked him what was wrong and he wouldn't tell me, he'd just kiss me everytime I asked and then at some point, we ended up on the bed and... well, you can figure out the rest... God, I am so stupid! I had sex with my boyfriend just to make him happy! I'm horrible," her eyes widened as if she'd just realized something. "I'm a slut! I'm a horrible, filthy slut!"

"Honey, you're not a slut... you just slipped up... _big time_," Lorelai explained, staring at the coffee stain Rory had been looking at moments before.

Rory looked up at her mother and wiped a stray tear away, "So... what now?"

Lorelai looked up from the stain and into her daughter's eyes, "Now we take the tests. Both of them... and we'll see what happens."

"Okay."

-x-x-x-

**So, there you go! I tried to make Lorelai as calm and collected as possible. The reason she's not freaked now is because it's not positive that Rory is pregnant. I hate the fics where Lorelai basically freezes Rory out for a while. I really don't like this chapter, but it had to be done. Anyway, please review! I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	4. Authors Note

**I'm sorry to say that I've lost all inspiration for this story. I still love the characters, the plot, and everything that is Gilmore Girls, I've just lost the drive to write more of this story. I'm not saying that I'm never going to finish it, but as of right now, it's on a very long hiatus. I'm sorry to everyone who liked it, but it **_**will**_** be finished sometime in the future, that I can promise you.**


End file.
